Magdalene's game of Turtle Hunt
by princesspeach102
Summary: Magdalene wants to play a round of Turtle Hunt with her dad and uncles. April wonders if her little girl is ready for that of training exercise. Will this sweet little girl find her family? I'm not the creator of Magdalene Hamato. Scotia Daniel another fanfiction author is who deserves the credit for the creation of Donatello's and April O' Neil daughter. I also don't own tmnt.


Magdalene's game of Turtle Hunt

"Oh yay I'm so excited that my uncles and Jiichan are coming to visit!" said April and Donnie's happy little six year daughter Magdalene told her parents. "I'm glad to hear it sweetheart because here they come now" Donnie said as his brother Mikey came through the door yelling, "Booyakasha!" Splinter, Leo and Raph were right behind him. "Hello my sweet granddaughter how are you?" Splinter asked when Maggie ran up and hugged him. "I'm fine Jii Jii. I've been practicing my ninjutsu just like you said. Want me to demonstrate?" asked Maggie. "Of course Magdalene" answered Splinter as he watched his granddaughter perform a few Katas in front of him. "Not bad Magdalene you're doing very well but never forget to bend your knees" said Splinter. "Yes Jii Jii" answered Maggie as she bowed to her grandfather who became her Sensei not that long ago. "Don't we get hugs and kisses too?" Mikey asked. "Always Uncle Mikey" Maggie said as she hugged and kissed her uncles. "So Maggie since you've been doing pretty well in your training what would you like to do today?" asked Leo. "I'm not sure" answered Maggie as she took a few minutes to think. Then Maggie had an idea that surprised and pleased everyone. "I want to do Turtle Hurt and I want to be it please" Maggie requested. "Are you sure?" asked Raph. "Yes I'm sure Uncle Raphie. I remember the story you and everyone told me about the time Uncle Leo was hurt and he wasn't to play Turtle Hunt. It was also when you guys met that lady Big Foot. I want to see if I'm able to find everyone within one hour" said Maggie. The turtles April and Master Splinter discuss Maggie's request to do a Turtle Hunt. "I don't know about this. Isn't she a bit young?" April said who was concerned. "Our daughter is young but at the same time she has been doing very well in her ninjutsu training. I say we give her a chance" Donnie told his wife. "Do you guys think she is ready?" April asked the rest of her family. "We believe so" answered Leo.

"Ok Maggie we can do Turtle Hunt if you really want to but your grandfather and I are going to be right behind you because none of us want you getting lost in the woods is that understood?" April said to her daughter. "Yes mommy I understand. I want to get started now!" replied Maggie who was happy to do a round of Turtle Hunt. "Ok Maggie do you remember the rules?" asked Donnie. "Yes Daddy I have to give everyone a five minute head start to find a place to hide. When the five minutes are up I have to come find everybody who is hiding. I have one hour to find everyone and if I win you guys have to do whatever I want" answered Maggie. "If you win Maggie what would you like us to do?" asked Raph. "If I win then everyone has to play dress up with me and take pictures in our pretty clothes" said Maggie. "That's a good one" Mikey said as she high fived his niece. "Are you ready my sons?" Splinter asked them. "We're ready Sensei" they all answered as the turtles ran into the woods to find somewhere to hide. "Guys let's make sure we don't pick a spot that would be too hard for Maggie to find us" said Donnie. "Ok but we can't make this game too easy" replied Leo. "We don't want to make it too easy but not too hard for Maggie to find us." Donnie and his brothers did find places to hide and when the five minutes were up Maggie said, "I'm ready to start the Turtle Hunt." "Good to hear my granddaughter. Now remember if you need help your mother and I are right behind you" said Splinter as he and April followed the young girl. "I wonder where they could be hiding?" Maggie thought to herself as she recalled what her grandfather told her about listening to her surroundings to be able to hear things out of the ordinary.

All of a sudden Maggie heard a rustling noise coming from behind some bushes. "Mommy Jii Jii I found Daddy. He's hiding here" Maggie excitedly shouted out when she spotted her father as soon as she saw the tails on his mask. "Good job now let's see if you can find your uncles" Donnie told her as he tagged along. "Oh where oh where could my uncles be hiding?" Maggie asked herself 15 minutes after she found her father. "Maggie remember when I taught you how to climb a tree?" April asked her daughter. "Yes mommy what about it?" asked Maggie. "Maybe one of your uncles is hiding in one of those trees" April pointed out. Maggie thought that her mother was right and decided to climb up a tree that wasn't too high. Unknowing to the young girl her uncle Raph was hiding in the very same tree Maggie was climbing. However he didn't know that Maggie found his hiding spot but not him just yet. "I don't think my niece will find me hiding up here" Raph said to himself. "That is where you're wrong uncle Raphie" said Maggie as she popped out of nowhere. "Geez Maggie you scare me. How did you find me?" asked Raph. "I think it was just luck and the fact that mommy taught me how to climb trees" answered Maggie who held on to Raph's shell as they climbed down together from the tree. "I can't believe Maggie found you first" Raph told Donnie as Maggie continued to search for her remaining two uncles who were still hiding.

Leo was hiding some large rocks when he heard his niece coming. "I better make sure I'm not seen" Leo thought to himself as he ducked his head. "I think I saw Uncle Leo behind those rocks" Maggie told her family. "Well kid go see if he's there" said Raph. Leo overheard his niece and as quietly as possible he tried to sneak away to find a new place to hide. "Not so fast Uncle Leo" Maggie exclaimed when she spotted her uncle trying to sneak away and grabbed his arm. "Ok you got me" said Leo when he knew he was defeated. "So far I found Daddy, Uncle Raphie and Uncle Leo. I just need to find Uncle Mikey and I'll be the winner of Turtle Hunt!" Maggie said with a smile. "True but you only have 10 minutes left" said April. "I can do it mommy. I'll just do what Jii Jii taught and listen for any sounds by being really quiet right Jii Jii?" Maggie asked. "That's right Magdalene" Splinter told her. Maggie didn't make moves or sounds as she listened to the noises of the woods. As Maggie ran up ahead Mikey overheard everything because he wasn't that far ahead but at the same time it gave him a chance to run off and find a new place to hide. Mikey found some tall trees and decided to hide behind them and thought to himself, "There is no way my niece will find me here." Unknowing to the orange masked terrapin his sweet little girl was hot on his trail and spotted her uncle. "I'm going to surprise Uncle Mikey" Maggie said to the rest of her family as she slowly creeped up behind Mikey. While Mikey wasn't looking Maggie tackled her uncle to the ground and starting tickling him on his sides. "Hehehehehe Maggie stop I can't take it hahahahahaha!" Mikey said as he was laughing. "Try to stop me Uncle Mikey" Maggie dared her uncle when all of a sudden Mikey managed to free himself from his niece's tickling fingers, grabbed Maggie and started tickling her tummy. "NONONO NOT MY TUMMY! HEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHA" Maggie said through her giggles as she tried to get away from Mikey who held on to her. "I thought this was Turtle Hunt not a tickle fight" Donnie smiled as Mikey stopped tickling Maggie. "Did I win Turtle Hunt?" Maggie eagerly asked. "Yes you did and guys you know what that means" answered April.

As soon as everyone got back to the house Maggie led her dad and uncles to her room where there was a trunk filled with old clothes for everyone to wear. "Come on out guys so I can take some pictures" April said as she got her camera ready. "Do we really have to?" Raph asked who was a bit embarrassed to be wearing a pink dress. "Yes because I won fair and square and I think you look very pretty Uncle Raphie" answered Maggie as she, her uncles and father came downstairs in their dress up clothes. "My sons you all look beautiful hehehehe" Splinter chuckled as he couldn't believe what his granddaughter made them do. "Hey guys I think Maggie needs to smile really big for the camera what do you think?" Donnie asked his brothers. "You're absolutely right" answered Leo as the four turtles picked Maggie up and tickled her at the same time on her little tummy. As Maggie laughed and wiggled around April and Splinter couldn't help but laugh as April took a lot of pictures. "Well this is one game of Turtle Hunt none of us will ever forget" Donnie said to his family which they all agreed with him.

The End

Author's Note: This is a story that just popped into my head that I just had to write about my favorite fanfiction character Magdalene Hamato. As always credit for this character goes to Scotia Daniel who is her creator not me. I hope you like this story. Please stay tune for the next time I write another fanfiction and when I update another one of my stories. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
